Respect
by Artemis's hunt
Summary: Women aren't given many rights and there aren't many men who treat them as equals, but when Annabeth meets Percy, Nico, and Jason all of that changes. But when Annabeth and Piper must deal with an arranged marriage with Luke and his friend Isaac, things start to get messy. Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico.
1. Satyr's Haven

Respect (A Percabeth Story)

**A/N: Hello fellow peeps. This will be Percabeth, Thalico, and Jasper fanfic. Please no flames. I will be updating every week or whenever I feel like it. Also, Thalia has the last name of Chase, sorry if you guys don't like it. Also, I'm not Rick. These characters aren't mine. (1721 words)**

Annabeth POV:

I woke up to the oh-so pleasant sound of my mother yelling at me and my sister to wake up and get our butts off our cots. I rolled off my cot or should I say a stack of hay and stood up brushing myself off. Standing up and putting on my only dress that was probably older than me, I walked out of my "room" with my sister at my tail groggily complaining about getting up at this hour. I turned around to see my father still asleep on the only bed in this house.

Of course, I envied my father and my brother too, I guess. They got to sleep on the actual beds while my mother, sister, and I had to sleep on hay or the floor, that was the tradition. Since apparently the men were the "providers" with actual jobs and were the ones who made the money. Therefore, they "deserved" the most rest and food and pretty much anything in his house was his. They probably don't deserve this treatment since men without women would flounder around trying to know how to work a dang broom while we women know how to work hard and could easily get a job if the people provided us with it. But anyway, my brother, Malcolm, actually helped with the chores even if Mother told him he didn't need to.

He believed that people don't control the gender they are born as which means everyone should be treated the same and I respected him for that. But my mother and father both went against that and if I decided one day to skip chores, then I would get a nice, old beating but if Malcolm decided to skip his job, he would get no punishment. Heck, even if I was half-dying from a fever that was like 40 degrees Celsius, I would still be working my butt off trying to make the house "perfect".

Anyways, as I was eating my half a bowl of oatmeal (men get a full bowl), my mother shouted at me and my sister, Thalia, to go to the grocery store. Oh right, today was market day. My eyes immediately lit up since that was where my friend Grover worked and sometimes his wife Juniper was there too. They were both very sweet and were nature-loving. Grover also believed that men and women should be treated equal and he often let Juniper work too and always gave her some of the money that she could use on whatever she wanted. Most men would just make all the decisions which was frankly quite annoying but people, welcome to my world. I remember Grover saying that two friends of his would start working at the market since last week. I wanted to meet his friends because if Grover likes these two people, they most likely wouldn't complete idiots.

I grabbed the grocery list on the counter that my mother told me to pick up on the way out and followed Thalia out the door.

"Hey, you know Grover said two new friends of his were to be at the market since about last week", I said as we started on the mile to the market where Grover was, Satyr's Haven.

"I wonder who they are. They better not try to seduce me", Thalia grimaced thinking about the time when this douchebag named Darren, or something tried to sweet-talk Thals and obviously wanted to take her purity away.

"I mean would Grover befriend douchebags?", I hit back.

"You never know", she huffed.

"You know you might even like one of them", I said, winking.

She muttered something under her breath probably, "Ya, like that's gonna happen".

By the end of our little conversation we had reached the market and went inside. There were rows upon rows of stacked food and household items. I immediately went around searching for half of what was on the list while depositing the items into a basket while Thalia did the other half.

I was having a hard time finding the sewing needles (Grover rearranges things sometimes) when I saw a guy who had his back to me. He was wearing the store colors which meant he was a worker there. I tapped one of his broad shoulders and he turned around. When he did, I was shocked at his facial features. He had ebony black hair that was messy like he just got out of bed and a lopsided troublemaker smile. But the most shocking feature was his sea-green eyes that I didn't know were blue or green. He seemed fit like he exercised everyday, unlike most men that were lazy and only did their jobs. To sum it up, he was pretty handsome.

"May I help you?", he asked.

I snapped out of my daze after realizing that I was staring at him for quite a while. "May you please lead me to the sewing needles, sir", I said bowing my head slightly in a sign of respect to a man even though he was the same age as me.

"You shouldn't be bowing your head, we are the same age", he said, starting to lead to me the sewing needle aisle. "To be honest, I find the discriminating women rule kind of unfair since you can't exactly control which gender you are born as".

By then, we had reached the sewing needles and I started depositing some into my basket. I respected this worker even more for treating women as equals.

I started walking toward the area where you pay, and he followed behind.

"So…", he started. "what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase", I replied. "Just Annabeth no Annie, no Beth, no Anniebeth"

"A pretty name for a pretty lady", he declared as I blushed red. Wait. Annabeth Chase does NOT blush. "The name's Perseus Jackson but only call me Percy, Perseus sounds too formal".

"So…", I started. "any hobbies?"

"Swimming in the river and eating food", he replied.

I snorted in a very unladylike way, "so food's a hobby now?".

"uh well uh I don't know, I guess that I just like eating food a lot".

"I mean the definition of hobby is 'an activity done regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure' so it fits"

"ok Wise Girl"

"oh, so now we are on a nickname basis Seaweed Brain?"

"SEAWEED BRAIN?!"

"Um, are you gonna pay or what Ann?", Grover said as we were bickering at the paying counter.

"Don't call me Ann, Grove", I shot back as I threw him my basket for him to weigh and calculate.

He grumbled about how women were so picky. I decided to ignore him and go search for Thalia and maybe I could find Piper too (she's my other best friend besides Thalia) since she also came to this market at market day. There was another market called "Augur's Readings" which was very unpopular and the most popular one was "Olympus U.S.A".

"Catch you guys later", I called as I started down the aisles in search of my best friends.

As I walked away, Percy bounded over to join me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked at me with a "what?" expression. I shrugged and continued in search of Thalia weaving in and out of groups of people also here on market day. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found her talking to a guy wearing all black except the vest that was green and brown which were the store colors. He had ebony hair and almost black eyes. It was kind of creepy especially with this vibe I'm getting from him. It seemed like Thalia was asking him something, probably where something was. Then Thalia blushed. BLUSHED. Thalia Chase doesn't blush; I didn't even think her face had the ability to protrude that color.

"Yo Nico stop seducing the black-haired girl!", Percy shouted across the store which made people look at him like he was crazy and to have Thalia and black guy blush.

"Now Percy, black hair is not possible it is just a very very _very _dark brown because-"

"Ya-da ya-da ya-da", Percy interrupted. "I didn't sign up for a hair color lesson".

I scowled at him as Nico yelled, "Now look who's talking" to Percy.

I maturely stuck out my tongue at him as Thalia came up to me and started dragging me away.

"Now what is going on between you and sea-green eye boy?", Thalia asked, smirking.

I shoved her while muttering under my breath about how she shouldn't be talking. Apparently, she heard that since she scowled and told me to shut up.

"What was that? THALIA CHASE likes a BOY?", I teased poking my older sister in the arm.

"Shut up Annie", She mumbled.

I was having too much fun to correct her about Annie as I continued to prod her about it, "Thalia what has he done to you, you only know him for a few minutes and you already blush at what he says? You really are hopeless"; I continue to tease. She huffed and muttered something about finding Piper and dragged me away to go find that Beauty Queen, me still being the annoying little sister that I am.

**A/N: Well that was a wrap. Yay, I'm finished with chappie one. Sorry if some of the phrasing or facts are incorrect, I'm mostly focusing on the story development rather then the appropriate acting of the time period. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC and if I did, I apologize. I'm literally drowning myself in writing right now. Heh. Anyways, I would appreciate to not have many flames and if you didn't like it, then just don't review, please. This is my first fanfic and the reason why I didn't say it in the beginning is that many people would be discouraged to read someone's first try. Anyways…**

**Peace out,**

**-Artemis's hunt :) **


	2. The Governor's Son

**A/N: Hi people, chappie two. I ain't Rick just remember my name starts with a J and not an R and you'll be fine. Thx for reading! I greatly appreciate it. Hope you like it. (1130 words).**

Annabeth POV:

We eventually found Piper at the pay station conversing with Grover. Percy and Nico were nowhere to be found but them boys were probably off acting like well… boys. Anyways, as we approached Pipes and Grover, they turned around and beckoned us over.

"You know", Piper started. "The governor and his two oldest sons are coming in today and is to be looking for a lady for his oldest son to marry".

Piper's dad is a famous show man and he collects gossip for his shows and sometimes for Piper's mom, Aphrodite who loves the gossip around here. Thalia and I though… we mostly act like we live under a rock. We don't know anything about the latest fashion or the most handsome boys or anything like that.

"Where are they too be choosing the ladies?", I asked, curious.

"They are to just be touring around the city for a bit then moving on to the next. Everyone's talking about them. I think the only reason why this city was chosen was because this place is known for the beautiful women", Piper answered.

"Well, I don't give a goat's butt about this. It's not like I am to be married to some haughty governor's son", Thalia said defiantly.

"I'm curious to see how he is like. And besides, maybe he isn't all stuck-up. I would like to go see", I replied. Little do I know how much trouble that curiosity would lead me to.

"I would like to come too", Piper said. "I don't have much else to be doing on this dreary day and I'm not about to go fraternizing around with boys".

Thalia huffed and muttered something about since we two "pieces of cow meat" (her words not mine) were to go "fraternizing" with the governor's son, she would come too to make sure the two of us don't become "too close" to him.

Just then, I saw Percy and Nico stalk up to us practically dying with laughter from who knows what. They both then unceremoniously took off their shirt/vest and dumped it on the pay station table (they were wearing shirts underneath, chill). Apparently, their shifts had ended and had the day off. You see, on market day, we women also have the day off from household work to buy stuff since apparently, someone thought that women take a full 12 hours of daylight in order to buy simple household items. I mean, I appreciate the day off, but still who takes a full day to shop? Well Aphrodite probably does but that's beside the point.

"So, what are you girls talking about?", Percy asked.

"Excuse me? Who are you?", Piper asked.

"They are Percy and Nico who we have acquired as our um, acquaintances I guess", I replied.

"Anyways, these two gossip girls have decided to go see the governor's son today who apparently needs a wife", Thalia said.

I glared at her, "Gossip girls?"

"Yup"

"Can I come?", Percy asked, a boyish grin adorning his face.

"Well, I guess I have to follow him around, so he doesn't embarrass himself", Nico mumbled clearly not pleased with the whole ordeal.

"Fine you two can come. But no funny business you got it?", I said glaring pointedly at them.

"Yes ma'am", Percy replied with an exaggerated innocent look.

I glared at him again before stalking away with my basket in the crook of my arm. Piper and Thalia followed me, with Percy and Nico talking in the back.

When I had reached the park where most of the people were gathered to look at the governor's son who was going through the crowd getting to know the people of Half-Blood City. I pushed my way through the group, Piper and Percy following me, while Thalia and Death Boy hung back to talk. By the time we reached the governor's son, my hair was smothered, and I had lost Piper somewhere in the crowd. I peered at the prince. He looked not at all smothered but actually seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting. I have to say he was kind of handsome but not as handsome as Nico or Percy. He had blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and a blond hair. Many girls went up to him, hoping for him to marry them so they could live a more lavish life probably. But he just ignored them as they desperately clung to him. He scanned the faces in the crowd as is looking for something, probably the perfect wife, until his eyes landed on me. He pushed away the people and approached me.

_What did he want with me? _I thought.

He came up to me, "What's your name?"

The way he said it seemed like he wasn't at all interested in my name as his eyes rudely roamed my body.

I responded curtly, "Annabeth Chase"

"A pretty name for a pretty lady", he said, giving me a wink. This time I didn't blush since I was so disgusted by his antics.

"My name is Luke Grace".

He took a step closer to me. Another closer. The crowd watched in anticipation, the people still throwing themselves on him. He stood about a foot away from me when he just grabbed my hand and quickly kissed it before once again disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't like that guy", Percy said. I couldn't agree more.

"Me too", I sighed.

"He seems like he wants to court you", Percy once again said angrily.

"Well, I'm not allowing it".

"Good".

"PERCY! ANNABETH!", we were interrupted by Piper coming towards up with a big, dazed grin on her face.

"The governor's second oldest son is so handsome, and he seems like he wants to court me…", Piper babbled.

I half-listened to what she was saying but all I could think of was that if Luke offered a proposal of marriage, Mother wouldn't hesitate twice to send me away to marry him. Then, I would be forced into an arranged marriage and live my life miserably away from Piper and Thalia. I might even miss Nico and Percy, who knows! All I know is that I would not tolerate Luke as my husband and would not tolerate having kids with him or trying to love him. Mark my words.

**A/N Well this was a shorter chapter but it's ok right? BUT CHAPPIE TWO IS DONE! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will make sure to update soon for you guys.**

**Peace out my readers,**

**Artemis's hunt :)**


	3. Luke and Percy

**A/N So, for my first reviewer (Poseidwnas98), you might want to search up who had what rights, check your history facts. Also, this fanfiction isn't politics, it's romance. But either way, go back to sixth grade. It's somewhere in the curriculum. Anyways, chapter 3. Thx for reading.**

Annabeth POV:

As I was half-listening to Piper, I jotted the facts down in my mind. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Scar on lip. Jason Grace. 17. Muscular. Governor's second oldest son. He seemed charming and nice by the way Piper was describing him. But I half-listened, thinking of how much trouble I had caused for myself. Percy, behind me, was scowling at my shoes for some unknown reason.

Later we found Thals and Nico, chatting at a nearby park bench, they seemed to be having a heated conversation about music. I for one did not give a goat butt about that as Thalia says. We all sat on the bench relaying today's events. When I mentioned Luke's… taking of me Thalia went ballistic,

"Annabeth, mom might force you to marry him if he asks for your hand and then you won't be able to come see us and you won't be able to marry the man of your dreams", Thalia scowled. "At this point, even Percy or Nico would be better than him".

"Hey! We aren't that bad!", Nico grumbled.

I noticed that Percy was quiet just staring angrily at his shoes. I decided I would ask him about it as I grabbed his hand and led him away from the group where Thalia and Nico were bickering, and Piper was staring off into space with a dreamy look. I mentally rolled my eyes at them as I led Percy away, him staring up at the sky.

"Now what's up with you", I demanded, sitting down next to a tree.

He looked at me with a scary look as he sighed. "Luke and I… we have a complicated history. You know I wasn't originally from here. I was from Olympus City. My family used to be very wealthy which was how I found myself at the school both Luke and I went to, Mercury High. The moment I found him at class, we were friends. Then best friends. Then, a new gentleman came, Lewis. He was more gentlemen-like than me or so Luke said. He slowly forgot about me even when I told him that my father had left, who was the only provider for our family, for another women. He would do drastic things to me like make it look like I stole something when I didn't. We became enemies until one day he insulted my mother in front of me. That was it, I was leaving. So, that day I officially left Olympus City and found myself here. I tried to forget him too and the reason why I even came to see him is because I forgot he was Lord Hermes's son. My mother recently also moved here with me".

Percy's story was shocking. How did he end up friends with someone like Luke, who turned his back on him? Why did he even tell me that? We've only known each other for a day.

"Why did you just tell me that? We have only known each other for a day!", I asked.

"You just seem like the person I can trust. I don't know why, but I don't want you to get hurt by him", Percy confessed. "I should go".

And with that, he left, me feeling confused.

\- Time Skip-

"So… what were you doing with sea-green eyes?", Thalia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Talking about Luke", I replied nonchalantly.

At that, Thalia's gaze instantly hardened. We were walking back home, after saying goodbye and god bless you to Piper, Percy, and Nico.

"That piece of cow dung should not be coming anywhere NEAR our home. I dearly hope he has found another woman to toy with", Thalia grumbled.

"Me too", I said dryly.

"Seriously, Sea Eyes is already courting you, he should show some respect", Thalia said.

"THALIA! He's just a friend, he isn't courting anyone. And what do you have to say about Death Boy huh?", I shot back.

She blushed and tried to hide it, though failing miserably. I smirked. I never thought I would see the day that THALIA CHASE would like a boy. Even if I was to be married to Luke, my one wish was to be able to see Thalia marry Nico.

"Someone's embarrassed", I teased, poking her.

"Says you", she said.

"Says YOU", I said back.

"SAYS Y-", she started.

"Thalia and Annabeth!", Mother shouted. "Go get the laundry and make sure to fold it correctly".

We both forgot that there was still an hour of work time before another night passed on a mound of hay. We went downstairs to quickly do laundry. But not before I asked Mother,

"Mother, would you ever force me to marry someone I don't love?".

My mother looked weirdly at me, "No, I remember loving Fredrick, I would want you two to experience the same thing. Why are you asking?".

"Just curious", I said as Thalia seemed disgusted by our conversation. Turns out my mother did know about love and wasn't a complete rock. She seemed to respect the fact that I would not want an arranged marriage and wouldn't tolerate one either.

I thought this would be easy. That if the governor's son asked for my hand, I could just deny it. But a week later, I would have the choice to do these chores or live a life without hardship and only wealth and could provide some money to my family. Little did I know how hard that choice would be…

**A/N Well that was a wrap. That took two hours. Anyways… again Poseidwnas98, I don't tolerate flames especially from a person who is so ignorant about "politics". Also, if you can't say something nice or something CORRECT then just shut up. MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Ok, anyways, Chappie 3 is up. Hope you people like it.**


	4. The Dreaded Letter

**A/N Hello. Welcome to Chapter 4. Thx for reading. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just didn't feel like it.**

Annabeth POV:

*Three days later*

I rolled off my cot as per usual and got dressed. This time I actually woke up before Mother called us to get up. I tip-toed out of the room, turning around to see Thalia and Father asleep in there. I continued to walk out, and quietly started my chores. The sooner I start the sooner I will finish and the sooner I will be able to sleep tonight. I hadn't had any contact with Percy, Nico, or Piper and I kind of missed them, but I'll see them on market day.

-Time Skip-

*an hour later*

When, I finished sweeping and cleaning I heard the shrill voice of Mother yell,

"Annabeth! Thalia! Time to get up!".

I walked into the dining "room" that wasn't _really_ a room and sat down. A few minutes later, a groggy Thalia also walked in and sat down. We started eating our oatmeal breakfasts.

When we had finished, Thalia went to sweep the other half of the house and I moved on to sewing. As I was sewing Thalia walked in and said,

"You know Nico and Percy are going to swing by here since they have a break period today".

"How'd you know?", I asked.

"Nico told me on market day".

"And you decided not to tell me because… why?".

"Because I have the memory of a cow", Thalia answered.

"Cows have great memories since-", I started, rolling my eyes at her ignorance.

"Ya, ya, it's a figure of speech doesn't mean it has to be true. And what books have you been reading for the past market days?"

I rolled my eyes at her. The only day I have the freedom to read was on market day and I have gathered a few quirky facts about things in life because of it. No wonder I'm a "Wise Girl".

I looked up at the sun and saw it was high up in the sky which means it was just a couple of hours before noon. As Thalia went away, this time dusting, I finished my sewing off with a knot and went to cook. Later, while I was waiting for the meat to cook, Thalia came in saying,

"Father hasn't left for work. He is still in bed".

I found this odd since Father never skips work without a good reason.

"He says he isn't feeling well. He was sweating and vomiting".

Father was weak, he could easily catch a disease like this one- whatever disease it is. By the looks of it he might even die from it. He was already 50 and has a weak immune system.

I raced up the stairs to Father and found him in a horrible state. He was pale and he had sweat trickling down his face and neck.

He seemed to have pneumonia by the looks of it. The symptoms match. But I was determined to save him. So, I grabbed a cleaning cloth, cleaned it, wet it, and put it on his forehead. I then accompanied him for a while but later had to continue working, feeling like I was leaving him to die.

You see, my father is the provider in our house and Malcolm won't have enough money to support all of us. He also isn't allowed to work at the pub, where Father works since he is underage. He also left for Demigod City yesterday and it would be hard to send in money halfway around the world. And we girls won't be able to get a job since society doesn't allow it. We are already struggling financially even with _both _of them working. Of course, we could try to ask Grover for a job, but he doesn't _own _the market he just _runs _it. Another man owns the store. And he won't allow women in the store. The only reason Grover can pay Juniper is because he's taking money out of his own pay from the store. I can't ask him to give us money just so we can work at the store.

-Time Skip-

*Evening*

Later that day, Percy and Nico did visit. They pounded on the door to our house very loudly until I opened the door.

"Thalia, they're here!", I called

"Coming", she called back.

"So, what, are you gonna make us stand here?", Percy asked sarcastically.

"Yup", I replied.

He huffed and said something about "girls being impossible".

"I heard that"

"I know".

I started harshly glaring at him as Thalia came down the stairs and Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Now can we please come in", Percy asked, his face breaking out into that of a cute seal.

I eventually gave in to the face even though I didn't want him to see the house. We really were poor, and our old house isn't in the best condition.

He didn't seem fazed as we walked to the kitchen. Nico and Thalia were chatting about Piper as Percy and I chatted about random things.

"If Luke asks you hand for marriage would you take it?", Percy asked. His tone was neutral, but I could sense the fear in his voice that I would say yes.

"Depends", I answered.

"WHAT? Why would you even consider it? He will most likely later leave you for a prettier girl", Percy exclaimed.

Truth is, I don't want to marry Luke and if the circumstances with my father were different it would be an immediate no.

"My father has pneumonia and if he doesn't survive, we won't have the money. I will marry Luke if it is to provide for my family. If he does survive, then I swear I will deny the letter", I said.

"I can give you money", Percy said. Why was he being so stubborn about me marrying Luke?

"I can't take money from your family", I said.

"You just can't marry him please!", Percy said. The pain in his voice was very confusing.

"Percy, I have no other choice", I said sighing. "And I refuse to let Thalia marry him".

"You know, it's crazy how much gossip she knows", Nico's voice rang out in the house.

The boys had to follow us around the house since we still had to do chores even with guests in the house.

Well Nico had to since I was just doing more sewing while Thalia went to go clean the floor.

"Well her father is Tristan Mclean", I butted into their conversation.

"I know Annie", Thalia said.

"STOP CALLING ME ANNIE", I yelled at her while Nico was snickering and Percy glared at the floor.

_What is wrong with him_? I thought in my mind.

-Time Skip-

*Five days later*

"Hello Father", I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Annabeth dear", he said in a hoarse voice.

"Father, are you feeling better?", I asked

"Yes, indeed my dear", he said with a forced smile. I knew he was lying but I didn't say anything.

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of Athena and Thalia. And say goodbye to Malcolm for me", he said. His one, final wish.

For these past few days, I have stayed next to my father and cared for him after chores. Athena, every day when she would wake up, she would sit on the bed and hold his hand whispering prayers. I know this since I mostly couldn't sleep, for fear that my father would die, and I would have to marry… Luke. But when he finally did, August 17, 1901, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Of course, I was in shock and I wept. When Thalia and Mother saw too, they also had tears streaking their faces. You see, my father is mostly a tight-lipped, serious man who dearly loved his many though he never showed it in an obvious way. But we knew he sacrificed a lot to be with us and that he loved us more than anything in this world.

Then I heard a knocking on the door…

And a man dressed up nicely was at the door…

And he handed me a letter…

And that's when it hit me. It had arrived. Right now.

The dreaded letter.

**A/N Chappie four is up! Thank you, dear readers. Do you think Annabeth should marry Luke? Do you people like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is allowed, flames are not.**

**Peace out people,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	5. Dear Annabeth Minerva Chase

**A/N Hi. Miss me? No probably not. Anyways, thx for reading, chappie 5.**

Annabeth POV:

Of course, I spent days pondering over this. Should I put myself first or my family? Well obviously, my family would be doing what was right but humans aren't known to be the most selfish animals in the world for no reason. I had a deadline of 1 week until I had to submit my answer to _Luke Castellan_. I really didn't want to marry him. But with my dear father dying and this stress about the letter, it was really killing me that I probably didn't have any other choice. I really wanted comfort. But Thalia, Mother, Piper, and Nico were under the impression that I was to deny the letter and Thalia and Mother were planning on what to do now that Father was gone. Of course, I wasn't to make them worry after everything that has happened and planned to tell them, if I am going, at the very last second. Only Percy knew and he didn't come unless it was a break day for them. But the letter didn't make matters easier. It was written as if he was forced to marry me or maybe that I was the last resort. It made me mad. Anyways, it went like this,

_Dear Lady Annabeth Minerva Chase,_

_Luke Castellan, son of Governor Hermes Castellan and May Castellan, his wife has offered to court you and propose to you an offer of marriage. You shall be well fed and well cared for, circumstances you might not be accustomed to. Please accept and write back by the next week or we shall count that as not accepting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Governor's family_

Not only did they insult me and my family in this blasted letter, but they also made it short and unfeeling. Seriously? Is this piece of horse manure supposed to be pleasing to a lady? Does he think that since he is the governor's son, he can get whatever he wants? Jesus, I didn't think I was to be marrying a spoiled pig!

-Yay Time Skips-

*Break day for Percy and Nico*

Annabeth POV:

It was finally break day for Percy and Nico. And I couldn't be happier. I could finally discuss with Percy whether or not to marry that piece of turd.

As usual I got up way before Thalia and went to start chores. I was lacking sleep, but I decided to still get up early. I don't know why. I just decided to.

The day went normally. Eating our half-bowl of oatmeal, doing chores, and chatting. That is until I heard the knocking on the door. I hastily opened the door and let them in Thalia pulling Nico away with her while I dragged Percy in the opposite direction. I dragged him to the kitchen table and made sure no one else was to hear our conversation.

"Are you still considering marrying that douchebag?", Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy, our family is right now in a huge financial struggle and we need the money", I replied miserably. "But may I ask you why you hate him so much. It couldn't just be because he did you wrong. If you really didn't like him then you would just forget about him. And I don't care if he cheats since I don't love him, and I just need the money".

Percy sighed. "You see Annabeth, Luke used to have this girlfriend. Her name was Calypso and she was one of my only friends after Luke's betrayal. But Luke didn't like it, so he beat her. If he even caught her looking at me, he would smack her. I don't know what was so very wrong about me. But one of the last times I saw her was in school and she told me he… he… he raped her. The next day her parents said she killed herself".

I sat in shock. I think I was visibly trembling with fear. I took a deep breath at an attempt to calm myself down, "I'm so sorry Percy. If that ever happened with Piper or Thalia, I would hunt the person who did it to them down and slowly kill that person".

Percy just stared brokenly at the ceiling, "You don't deserve to be hurt that way. And I count you as a friend. Maybe I just met you a fortnight ago, but I trust you and I don't want what happened to Calypso happen to you".

I sighed; sorry he was feeling this hurt. I was a bit shocked he would just straight up tell me this story, but I valued that he trusted me and I was not about to betray that trust.

"Percy… did you like her?", I asked, timidly.

"Of course, I liked her, she was my friend".

I mentally face-palmed.

"I meant, if given the chance would you court her?".

He blushed red and looked away.

"Yes", he whispered.

I suddenly felt envious of this Calypso girl even though she was the one who was pushed into a miserable life. But I denied it. And it's not as if I like Percy THAT way.

I had too many problems right now in my life to deal with my non-existent romantic feelings for Percy.

I sighed, realizing that I should probably finish my chores and ponder over this stupid choice while scrubbing the floor or doing something productive..

"What have you decided?", Percy asked, fearfully for some reason.

I took a deep breath, feeling the guilt wash over me for putting myself first, "I am to decline the letter".

He smiled, "Thank you Annabeth".

And maybe Percy's smile that was so happy, made the decision worth it. I don't know why he was that happy, but I was glad I was the one who made him smile like that. I thought that my only problem now was to figure out the financial problems. Oh, how I wish I had known the truth.

**A/N Yay some Percabeth bonding time. Sorry if their relationship is kinda slow. But it's OK. Right? Right. So, do you think I should just keep Annabeth POV or switch to someone else? Idk. Anyways, thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this. It gives me motivation that at least some people are coming here and reading this fanfiction. To my reviewer, many people are scorned for being gay in this time period for some reason and I guess I didn't want loners. And thank you reviewers and visitors! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	6. Reyna Enyo Ramirez-Arellano

**A/N Hi, chappie 6 is up. Hope you guys like it. :P**

Annabeth POV:

After Percy left, I prepared my decline letter. I felt kind of smug to turn down someone like stuck-up butt. Anyhow, the letter went something like this,

_Dear Sir Luke Castellan,_

_Although your promises of comfort and wealth are very much appealing, I have decided to decline. I just very much think that you are just not the right person to court and marry. I am sure you are a very decent person, but I just believe that I shouldn't he going around marrying strangers._

_Greatest apologies,_

_Annabeth Minerva Chase_

I finished off the letter with a smirk. I knew that I was probably the only one who has declined him, and I knew that I probably did some damage to his ego.

I ventured out into town asking people along the way where the governor's mansion was. (I had already finished my chores). They pointed me in the correct direction and I soon found myself in front of the Castellan estate. It was huge. It had intricately carved poles in front of the building and many swirls and designs running up and down them. The architecture was simply breath-taking. It was completely white with many, many windows. I soon felt insignificant and dirty standing in front of this strange building.

Taking a deep breath, I marched up the huge wooden door and used the huge knocker on the door to knock it twice. A maid opened the door. She looked startled at me, "Hello, welcome to the Castellan estate, my name is Reyna and I am a worker at this estate. How may I help you?"

"Reyna? You mean REYNA ENYO RAMIREZ-ARELLANO?!", I asked shocked.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase?", she asked timidly. "What are you doing here?".

"Reyna! I thought your father worked at Circe's store at Olympus City!", I said. "I came here to reply to Luke Castellan's letter to ah court me".

"He used to, but that place was bombarded with robbers. Father barely escaped", she said. "Come in".

I gulped, intimidated by the huge building, but went in, nevertheless.

You see, Reyna, Thalia, and I were best friends. Then, she met Piper and the four of us became best friends. Thalia and I were always closer and the same for Piper and Reyna. **(A/N did you guys expect this? They fought over Jason in the book and now they are best friends). **And so, when Reyna was too poor and had to go with her father where he would work in Olympus City, Piper was pretty depressed. Of course, Thalia and I were also sad, but Piper would always seem out of it when we had a group conversation and was kind of always left out with Thalia and I. Piper tried to offer her money to Reyna before she left. But didn't work out since Reyna was prideful. That was 3 years ago when we were all around 14 or 15. But now, Reyna looked fierce. She seemed to have more muscle, more beauty, just more… greatness.

"Firstly", Reyna started as she led me to the Castellan's living room. "Did you accept the letter".

"No, I met an ex-friend of his and he told me what a horrid person Luke was. I decided to not risk it", I said, proudly.

Reyna visibly relaxed, "You know, you are the first person ever to turn him down".

"How do you know?", I asked.

"Well, him, Hylla, and I all went to the same school, Mercury High", she started. I noted that that was the school Percy went to. "It was, of course, more lenient towards men, but women still got their simple education for 1 year which was better than none. There, Hylla and I met Luke. I immediately disliked him, but his friend Percy Jackson was okay. But Hylla liked him and one day Luke decided to court her. I was upright furious, but it was my sister's choice and I was to respect that. I began to hang out with Percy Jackson more since he was better than Luke and I didn't know anyone else. Later, Lewis came. And Luke turned worse. He turned against Percy and became less and less of a gentleman. Once, I even caught him cheating on Hylla with this girl named, Calypso. I tried to tell Hylla but she wouldn't listen. It was infuriating. They were dating and then the robbery happened, and Circe's stopped running. Luke suggested that Hylla and I work for him as maids. Of course, women aren't allowed payment, but Luke gave us housing and comfort. He also gave that to my mother and father. They live in the capital in a very nice house. But then Luke confessed his cheating to Hylla and broke her heart because I threatened him to tell her. But we still needed the money and Luke instead used Hylla for his… ah, personal pleasure". Reyna saw my scared look and said, "Oh no, Annie, just hugs and kisses nothing so extreme. Hylla wanted Luke to stop and brought it up with a court. But Luke being the governor's son, was not guilty and was allowed to use Hylla in that way. It is disturbing and disgusting. Even if he wasn't the governor's son, he would've have been ruled innocent just because he is a man. More like a boy", Reyna hmphed indignantly.

"Oh, Reyna", I said giving her a hug. "It must be so hard for you to watch your sister succumb to that kind of treatment especially for a _man's _pleasure".

She sighed, seemingly done with life.

"Hey, Reyna?", I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Percy Jackson romantically?", secretly hoping she would say no.

"I used to but now I don't", she said shrugging. I was relieved but I wouldn't hate her even if she still liked her. Oh, I wasn't that type of person.

"Why do you ask?", Reyna asked.

"I know Percy, he works at Satyr's Haven every day. He sometimes visits me", I replied.

"Oh, really?", she said excitedly. "When does he come?".

"He comes to my house every break day for him. And I see him every market day", I said.

"Oh!", Reyna said. "May I come with you, Thals, and Pipes to market day?".

"Of course, Rey", I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Beth"

"Don't call me Beth"

"Fine, Annie"

"JUST ANNABETH YOU COW TURD"

"Calm down, Annabeth!"

"Ok fine"

"Do you romantically like Percy?"

At this, I blushed. Reyna took this as a "yes" and started cackling madly.

"Your secret is safe with me Annie Beth", Reyna said, patting my back.

I glared at her, rolling my eyes.

"You know, Calypso didn't know Luke was cheating on her either", I said.

Reyna looked shocked.

"Percy told me that Calypso used to be his friend and while she was dating Luke, he would beat her if she was seen looking at Percy and he even went as far as raping her. She suicided".

Reyna looked very shocked. "Oh, my Jesus, that is horrible!".

I nodded sadly.

"Now that I think of it, Hylla had become highly distant from Percy and I in Mercury High", she said, shaking her head.

"Hey Reyna, can you make some food, please. Thank you!", a boy's voice rang out from my left.

I was startled so bad, I leaped off of my seat and fell over.

Reyna laughed, "That's just Jason Castellan. I'm his caretaker or maid. But Jason prefers to see me as a friend. He is the nicer one of the brothers. Takes more of his father's genes. He can't stop talking non-stop about this brunette he saw at the park where Luke was searching for his bride. She had kaleidoscope eyes".

I smirked. "Reyna that's Piper who he saw".

She looked at me flabbergasted, "PIPER?! Small world is it not?".

I laughed, "Sure is".

We started walking towards the kitchen, Reyna saying hello to her fellow staff.

"Hello Carson".

"Mary".

"Joseph".

"Leila".

"Marty".

"Lily".

"Mark".

Eventually, we reached the kitchen.

"Why hello Reyna!", he said. "Who is this lady?".

"This is Annabeth Minerva Chase, the girl who your brother wanted to court".

"My brother has good taste. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Annabeth Chase. I assume you accepted his proposal?".

"Not exactly", I said, afraid I offended him.

"Ah, good decision, he uses women for pleasure, it is sickening".

"I know".

"Well, Reyna, why did you bring her in?", he didn't say it in an offensive way just a curious way.

"She is my old friend that I had known a long time ago. And she might give you some answers on your mystery girl", Reyna replied starting to cook.

"Reyna, since when did you cook?".

"Since here, I was forced to learn".

"Anyways, what can you tell me about that girl I saw in the park", Jason asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"She is my friend; her name is Piper. She is 16".

"She seems like a pleasurable lady".

"Would you like to court her, Jason?".

His ears turned red along with his face, "Uh, yes".

I smirked. "Well, I see her on market day. Would you like to come? She may or may not have a love interest in a special blonde-haired boy".

He looked down ashamedly at the floor, "Oh".

"I'm talking about you! She was talking non-stop about you the other day! Jesus, you boys are slow!".

He immediately turned red again and mumbled something about going with us on market day.

"Ok, we are also to be seeing our friends that work at the market. Maybe you could become acquainted with them and become friends with them. Just come to the market, we will be looking for you there. The market we go to is Satyr's Haven"

"Okay", Jason mumbled, clearly still embarrassed but probably happy that Piper likes him back.

"I must be going back soon", I said.

"Hylla! I'm back", Luke's voice sounded.

"Yes sir", a tired voice I recognized as Hylla's calls back.

"Now, if you aren't on time for our appointment today, we may take the extra step".

I shivered as Reyna grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me towards a door in the back. I dropped the letter on the table Jason was at.

"I will distract him", Jason whispered as I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Jason jumped up and raced towards the entrance, his back blocking most of the entrance. Obviously trying to block me from Luke's view. Jason was waving the letter around probably saying that I had left it there.

I quickly followed Reyna out, hugged her, told her to say bye to Jason for me and raced back home.

I had to change something. This men over women thing was ridiculous. But the only way I could influence the Olympian Government is through the governor which means I would have to get close to them…

I realized I might have to actually marry Luke. Knowing him and girls, he would probably try to write back and tell me to reconsider. I now have two valid reasons to marry Luke. But I knew I would do anything I could to help the women who are hurt like Hylla is.

Annabeth Castellan.

I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something about this crisis.

Annabeth Castellan.

It would help my family and the brethren.

Annabeth Castellan.

I could influence if I had this name.

**A/N I'm impressed with myself. Is that bad? Idk. Anyways, Annabeth is in a sticky situation. Eh, I don't really care. I made this thing; I could twist it anyway I want. Annabeth Castellan sounds horrible though. Being Annabeth seems like it sucks. Anyways, thx for reading this fanfiction. I greatly appreciate it. Especially since I spent four hours on this. Eh. Whatever. I had nothing better to do than write this at the time.**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	7. Market Day

**A/N This is really time-consuming, but I'm bored half the time so EH. Anyways, welcome to chappie 7. Hope you guys like it. And please no flames, thanks people.**

Annabeth POV:

Market day. Finally, I get to see Reyna, Jason, Nico, Piper, _and _Percy. Wow. This will be amazing. Other than stressing out about marrying mister stuck-up butt, I'm perfectly fine. You might be thinking that I could just talk to Jason about it and he could then influence the governor but that's not the case. You see, the governor was to step down next week which is why Luke is so desperate to find a wife. And then he becomes the governor. Jason probably could try to influence Lord and Lady Castellan, but I doubt he could do anything. Of course, I could probably bring it out with the other governors or maybe even the Olympian Council, but they won't treat it seriously unless the governor from any city was to suggest it. Therefore, my only choice is to marry the spoiled cow turd.

But today, I decided to put it all behind me and just enjoy my market day. Thalia was obviously excited too since the moment my mother called us, she leaped up and almost sat on me while trying to get across the room to the wardrobe where all of the clothes are kept. I huffed at Thalia, curious about why she was in such a rush. And then it hit me, today was market day. I also jumped up with the same vigor as Thals and rushed to dress, eat, and walk to the market.

Once there, I hurriedly grabbed the necessary items from the shelves, subconsciously looking for Percy. I eventually found him in the flour aisle and rushed over to him.

"Seaweed Brain!", I shouted.

He jumped, "Wise Girl! Is today market day? I wasn't keeping track".

"Yup".

"By the way did you send Luke that rejection letter", Percy said, snickering.

"Yes", I said through my teeth, feeling my doubt rise up all over again

"Great!"

"Hey Perce, does the name Reyna ring a bell?", I said smirking.

"Yes, she was my classmate at Mercury High", he said confused.

"I may or may not have met her while at the Castellan estate and she may or may not have decided to come with us to market day today", I smirked.

His eyes lit up and he said, "where?".

"Oh, just around here somewhere, I don't actually know where".

"Let's go find her".

Eventually, we actually found Nico and Thalia rather than Reyna, Jason, and Piper.

"Hey Nico, have you guys seen Piper, Reyna, or Jason?".

"Who now?", Nico asked.

"Oh ya, uh have you seen Piper then?", I asked.

"Um, I think was in the book aisle of the store where you usually go with this blonde person and black-haired girl", Thalia piped up.

I didn't even bother correcting her on the "black hair is not a possible thing", "Thanks Thals! Wanna come with us? We can introduce you to Reyna and Jason".

"Wait. Jason? As in brother of that Luke guy?", Thalia asked.

"Yup".

"Oh, fine".

And off we went to find them. As we approached the book aisle, I heard some conversation.

"Oh Jason, just stop flirting with her, do you want me to hurl all over you?", I recognized the voice as Reyna's, and Percy and I started snickering.

"REYNA! I really should've left you at the estate!", I heard Jason's panicked voice resound.

"Oh, then I wouldn't be able to torture you Jason", Reyna said laughing.

"I would like to agree", I said coming into view.

"Annie!", Reyna said.

"Well I didn't know that I existed", Percy's sarcastic voice said.

"Percy? I didn't think Annabeth was serious", Reyna said, tackling him in a hug.

Instead of the anger and jealousy, I thought I would feel, I just felt indifferent since I knew Reyna wouldn't try to court Percy if I liked him. Oof, I just admitted it to all you guys. Well, the truth couldn't be hidden forever.

Once Rey and Percy finished their little reunion, and Percy and Nico were getting to know Jason, I asked Reyna, "Where's Pipes".

"I think she is at the pay station", Thalia said, walking over to us.

"Thalia?", Reyna asked shocked.

"Reyna Rameriz-Arellano?", Thalia asked, mouth hanging open.

"Annabeth why didn't you tell me about this?", Thalia asked, looking at me accusingly.

"Because I don't have the memory of a cow", I said in a duh voice.

Thalia hmphed.

"What was Piper's reaction to you being here?", I asked Reyna.

"She almost killed me from squeezing me so hard", Reyna said laughing.

"And Jason's?", I said in a low voice.

"Jason was courting Piper? And why did you not tell me this?" Thalia asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"If you weren't so engrossed in the pleasantries of Nico you would've heard Piper discussing how handsome he was", I shot back, Reyna and I cracking up as Thalia turned red.

"What about you and Percy?", Thalia asked after turning back to her normal skin tone.

Now it was my turn to blush. I smacked her lightly and glared at her.

"Now Reyna, what about you", I asked my friend, as Thalia snapped her head to her, very eager to know.

"Um, I may or may not have used to like Malcolm…", Reyna said.

We started to tease her about it and after that started talking about random things. I was glad that Luke was never brought up or the uh explicit way he treats ladies. Eventually, Piper came back.

"Hello ladies!", she shouted.

"Hi Pipes", Thalia replied.

"What are you people talking about?", Piper asked.

"The explicit thoughts Thalia and Annabeth are having of a certain two boys over there", Reyna answered.

I glared pointedly at Reyna, "How about your little affair with Malcolm?".

"We have never had an affair!".

"Oh, I have missed out on so much gossip tell me what's new!", Piper said.

And that's how we ended up talking about our weird encounters throughout the week including the gossip about Mrs. Gardner giving birth to a baby girl. And about the destroying of the house on Augur Street.

It was the perfect day. Forgetting about Luke and my father's death. That is until the devil himself walked into the aisle.

Luke Castellan.

**A/N Well well well. A cliffy. Do you think I should just leave for a week and come back like I said to do or just do my not-planned daily updates? I'm feeling mean today… Jk. Anyways, another chappie up. This story is getting long. Eh whatever at least it can save me from boredom. So… did you miss me? Nope. Thanks for reading! Leave a review or two. I appreciate it a lot. Shout out to my reviewers, thank you. Also, do you think I should do another story? I'll probably then update this less. :( Eh whatever. :| I'll probably update every two or three days anyways.**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	8. Luke and Isaac

**A/N Chappie 8! I'm back! You know, if you review, I'll update faster. As I said before, it gives me motivation. Thank you, reviewers, followers and favoritors (Not a word but whatever). Anyways, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot. Thank you.**

Annabeth POV:

Great. Just perfectly great. The ONE day I would like to forget him, he comes waltzing in the door.

It seems like everyone, including the customers, were frozen in our aisle as his perfectly cropped disgusting blond hair shone in the sunlight. He had two bodyguards dressed in black on the left and right side of him, forming a V. He was walking towards us, sending Piper, Thalia, Reyna, and I a wink. He seemed to be eyeing Piper and I like a piece of candy though and I was tempted to hide Piper behind my back. Piper didn't exactly know the dangers of Mister Bratty-Pants over there.

"Why hello ladies", Luke said causally.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Castellan", Piper said brightly as Reyna, Thalia, and I scowled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you too, what might be your name, pretty lady?", Luke asked, staring at her hungrily.

"Piper Mclean", Jason answered for Piper.

"Oh, little brother dear!", Luke said as if Jason was the best person in the world.

You see, people were staring at us and Luke had to act nice. For once, I was thanking God that there were so many people in this store.

"I would suggest that you have come here for a valid reason", Percy said, venom lacing his words.

"Peasant Jackson, patience", Luke said, emphasizing peasant.

I swear I was about to explode at the insolence of this excuse of a human being. And you thought of marrying him！my oh-so helpful mind supplied.

It was true though. If we ever get married, first thing he would do would be to try to rape me. Maybe I should go try to read Marshal Arts books instead of random books I get my hands on.

"Annabeth, Piper dears, would you come with me", Luke started, with a tone and look that said if we denied it, we would severely regret it. "You other people stay".

Piper being the naïve person she is, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me over to Luke, following behind him as he led us through the store.

He led us to where the cooking pots were, and I instantly devised a plan of escape if need be. Let's just say that it involved a lot of heads bashing on pots. I would feel bad for any pot that was to be bashed on Luke's head.

"Now, lookie here Annabeth and Piper dears", Luke said, an evil smirk growing on his face. "You both are coming of age correct?".

"That is correct", Piper said cheerfully. Seriously, does she even have the capacity to be suspicious of anyone?

"Now, when you both come of age you shall be married", Luke said waiting, sickly might I add, for our reactions.

"Now that is not yet set but I think I am to marry at some p-", Piper started, still cheerful as ever.

"Yes, you are", Luke said forcefully. I knew he would somehow force me to marry him, but I was not going to allow Piper.

"Luke, I am willing to marry you if you let Piper off the hook", I hastily said.

"A proper lady does not interrupt a conversation between two people", Luke tutted, eyeing me as if I was supposed to apologize.

I was about to punch the lights out of him until I remembered that Luke would probably have me executed, or worse, raped. I settled instead for just muttering under my breath, "Says you oh-so very proper man".

At this point, Piper's eyes slightly narrowed, finally catching on. Jesus, that took forever for her to catch on.

"Now I have a proposition", Luke said, his evil smirk back and plastered on his face. "You two beautiful ladies shall marry me and my friend, son of Governor Poseidon, Isaac".

Piper opened her mouth to protest but Luke cut her off, "Or witness the execution of Percy and Jason who the both of you have gotten close with".

Piper yelled, "What? How could you kill your own brother?".

There was no one in the pot aisle so Piper's voice sadly wasn't heard by anyone. Probably because Luke had his security guards positioned at the ends of the aisle. They were loyal to him, wouldn't repeat a thing to anyone said in this conversation.

"I have no use of my good-for-nothing brother", Luke sneered. "Also, I was not finished. I was expecting more of you, lady, at least you are not supposed to interrupt a man while he is talking".

I was trying my best not to explode while groaning that there was more to the punishment for not marrying him and his friend. "Anyways," Luke said. "Not only would you see your boyfriends die, you both will get raped and later then executed".

For some reason, when Luke said boyfriend, I blushed slightly before becoming horrified. That would be my worst nightmare.

Piper looked scared out of her wits while I just stood stock-still, using all my power to keep my jaw locked to my mouth.

Luke started laughing manically. I was about to punch that smile off his face and kick him where he doesn't exactly want to get kicked.

"Isaac shall be coming tomorrow to check you girls out", Luke said. "Then you shall make your choice. And I will know if this information is repeated so no repeating".

And with that Luke left, his two bodyguards trailing behind.

You see this is when I wish my father was alive. He actually had many friends that were friends of other governors, so he sometimes had some influence. But now that he was gone, we lost all connections and ties relating to them. You see, this is when a law about everyone being treated equally no matter the gender is needed.

Piper and I trudged back to our group, me trying to act normal while Piper just looked depressed.

"Hey people", I said. "We are back".

"Evidently", Percy said, snickering.

Seeing that we didn't laugh, Percy switched his look to concern, "Hey what happened? We tried to eavesdrop, but the bodyguards were being pains".

"Nothing really happened, just him trying to convince me to reconsider and for him to uh be acquainted to Piper", I said, offering them a weak smile.

After arguing with Percy and Jason about what actually happened with Luke, we eventually left the market, going home.

Piper came with me today since she was scared out of her wits, but she played it off to Thalia that she was just missing me and her and wanted to hang out.

Piper was relatively wealthy for the people in our city so she didn't have to do chores all day and could sometimes stay over at friends' houses. After walking Piper to her house so she could tell her mom about staying over at our house, we jogged to our house and started doing chores once inside. Piper sometimes helped out with the sewing at her house, so she was decent at it. We let her do that.

When it finally came to be nighttime, I climbed on my stack of hay, Piper's stack adjacent to mine, while Thalia's was on the other side of the room.

"Annabeth, what do we do about Luke?", Piper asked, whispering when we heard Thalia's particularly loud snores echo around the room.

"I don't know. I mean do we have a choice. I would rather not have Seaweed Brain and Jason be dead", I said, shrugging.

"I really wish to be marrying Jason right at this moment", Piper said, sighing. "I swear, marrying an actual pig would be better than this".

"I agree", I said, slightly laughing.

"Do you wish to be marrying Percy?", Piper asked.

"I don't really know, Pipes", I said, blushing.

"I see the way he looks at you Beth", Piper said softly. "He wants to court you".

"I just wish I wasn't so attractive", I said wistfully.

"Same", Piper murmured, the both of us falling into a very disturbed sleep.

**A/N Done. :| Chappie 8 is done. I am done with life. Jk. Ok. So. Annabeth and Piper are being very depressed but for an understandable reason. Eh, whatever, you people just see what I am going to do with this plot. ;) Leave a review, plz!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	9. Maybe one day

**A/N Hi people I just whipped this up in only 2 hours. Totally no amount of time at all! I really appreciate all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors (you should know by now that I don't care if it's not a word). I also posted another story, might want to check it out, it's called the Werewolf Queen. Frankly, I like this story better but go check it out if you want to see me fail at life! Anyways, this A/N is getting too long so thx for reading! Enjoy!**

**Also SHOUT OUT to romancefangirl, HoO Storys, Guest 1 and guest 2, FutureFamousAuthor108, and Poseidwnas98. Ok now onto the story this is seriously getting too long.**

Isaac POV:

I was so excited! I'm meeting up with Luke today, my best friend for literally 10 years! I think that Lewis might be there too! (A/N you would've remembered him from one of the earlier chapters). I rode in my fancy AC Cobra 2 (A/N Yes, I did search this up online) to wherever we are going (I don't exactly remember the town name since the driver of this car knows where we are going and so I don't have to remember). Daddy sat in the front of the car, next to the driver, a faraway look in his eyes. I recognized that look when he thought of his other son he had, Percy or something. I gathered information over the years and figured out that he was forced to marry my mother, Amphitrite, and actually had a son with his other wife before his parents forced him to divorce and marry Amphitrite. He always had a look in his eyes when he was thinking about his past and a wistful grin. I asked him once and he just told me he was thinking about his past which means he was thinking about his stupid son Percy and his ex-wife Sallon or something.

Maybe that was why everyone thought that I was so spoiled and attention- wanting. I knew that Daddy liked his other son better than me, but Mother didn't seem to care. And I wanted Daddy to like me better. Daddy's parents forced him to marry Mother because Mother was the daughter of the governor of Atlantis City. And Mother married Daddy because he was rich.

"Daddy! When we get to wherever we are going, I expect a brand-new bicycle. My old one is black and now I want blue!" I said to him, 100% sure he would say yes since he doesn't really care about spending money.

"Luke also promised me a girl that he said was pretty, so I also need a new suit because my old one is ugly!" I demanded.

"And when we get there, I expect the best house available!" I also said, glaring pointedly at him, daring him to say no.

"Isaac. We just bought you a new bicycle and suit last week! Also, the house that I picked is the best house available so no need to worry about that", he said, sighing.

I was mad! Daddy never says no to my requests! Who does he think he is!

"Well, the fashion trends aren't going to stay to same forever so give me the suit and bicycle!", I said, rage filling my voice, on the verge of a temper tantrum. I heard Luke's parents buy him whatever he wants so why are my parents so difficult?

"Dear, just buy him these things", Mother said. Mother always takes my side and actually loves me unlike Daddy. I only keep him around since he is the rich one.

Daddy sighed and said, "Fine. Do you want to do that once we get there or later on?".

"I have to go meet up with Luke and Lewis, Dad! You should know these things! What is wrong with you!", I screamed, still angry that Daddy didn't agree to my request right away.

"Ok son", he said, rubbing his temples, resuming that faraway look in his eyes.

I sighed at the imbecile I call my father and turned to Mother who was sitting next to me, "Mother, why did you marry Daddy?". I of course have asked her this question many times and she always replied with the same, "parents forced me to marry him and he is rich line". But I was just very angry, so I asked her this, expecting the same answer.

But this time she whispered, "I married him because he is rich. And because I wanted to spite Sally, who is Percy's mother". This got my attention since Mother usually never talks about Daddy's ex-wife. She continued, "Well, of course my parents gave me the push to marry him but I wanted to spite Sally since her parents actually killed my sister, Zoe Nightshade (A/N I know I'm just mixing everyone up lol) in a car crash and I hated her for that, so I took the person she loved most which was her husband. Of course, his parents agreed to it, not understanding the true goal I wanted to achieve".

She said this all in a whisper so only I could hear, "Mother, why did you just tell me that? Why didn't you tell me sooner?".

"I didn't tell you before because you were too young, and I told you now because this is actually the city where Percy lives. I want you to take revenge on him too, kill him", Mother said, smirking.

I was shocked. My mother usually is such a peaceful and calm person, I didn't know she was this evil. But I liked it.

"Gladly", I replied, my smirk matching hers.

Maybe if I killed his son, Daddy might pay attention to me more, with his fantasy of marrying his ex-wife and getting his son back out of his stupid mind.

I had to give this plan to Luke and maybe Lewis if he comes. I know Luke and Lewis hated Percy too since Luke left Percy for Lewis in high school. Luke said that he hates Percy because Percy apparently ruined his master's plans of killing him by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I had asked him about who this master was before, but he never gave me the answer. But now that we both wanted to kill him; I think he will tell me, and we can go team up with whoever this master was. And Lewis just hates Percy since Luke does.

"Don't worry mother, Percy will meet his doom", I whispered, the scenery rushing past.

(A/N to make up for last time's five-day absence, I'm going to write a bit more)

Annabeth POV:

"Annabeth and Piper get up now before I have to slap you", I heard a voice above me.

I cracked open an eyelid to see two blue, piercing eyes gazing down on me, anger and hate filling my body within seconds.

"LUKE! What are you doing here? You woke us up at least 2 hours before we were supposed to wake up", I whisper-shouted at him.

"Annie dear, I would rather not have to slap you", Luke said, smiling maliciously. "So do not question a man's actions, sugar".

"Go wake up Piper. I have already decided who I want for a wife but let us see Isaac's decision. He just got here 2 hours ago. Also, you should feel privileged that I even had the patience to come wake you people up", Luke said.

I refused to wake her up.

Luke proceeded to scowl and then promptly kick her awake and then slapping me across the face.

"When you come to live with me dearie, you shall know that you don't continue sleeping when a man wants something from you. Now hurry up and come with me, dears", Luke scowled at a frightened Piper. "And you, Annie, shouldn't disobey a man.

I shuddered at the fact that Luke had already chosen Piper (I could actually tell from the start) and she would have to deal with this type of treatment every day, but whoever is friends with Luke might be worse so I should really start worrying about myself.

So, Piper and I trudged after Luke going to meet this Isaac guy who would probably be the same as Luke. I strangely found myself thinking about Percy as I continued walking after them. And Thalia. I was just glad that my sister would probably find her happy ending unlike Piper and me.

After walking for a bit, I found myself standing in front of a huge mansion. It was completely white with gold streaks here and there. The white window frames with gold embroider was just breath-taking and I stopped breathing as the white roof reflected the star and moon light. Of course, I assumed Luke's friend was rich, but I didn't expect him to be this rich. Wow. It just sickened me that I would most likely be married to another spoiled… duck.

I quietly followed Luke to the room where I will meet my doom. I realized that the room was actually a teeny tiny room. It seemed to be the attic, since we literally went up 10 flights of stair to get here. On the way up, I saw an inconspicuous glass cup on the third flight and instantly devised a plan. As we entered the room, I just leaned on the wall as Luke went to go get Isaac. Piper was sitting the floor, her knees to her chest.

As soon as Luke came back with an ebony-haired person behind him, my first thought was Percy. The person was very similar to Percy except for some details. The person behind Luke had dirty sea-green eye color meaning sea-green with brown mixed in with it rather than pure sea-green. His eyes also held a serious, evil look rather than Percy's playful look. He was also less fit than Percy. Ok that is an understatement. He was _FAT_ (Yes, I really did use italics, bold, capslock, and underline. But let me tell you, he was fat.). I didn't think that even if Percy ate a hundred donuts, he would still be skinnier than this person.

But anyways as he walked into the room, he eyed Piper and I like museum artifacts or pretty paintings. He reached his chubby hand out and brushed Piper's arm, smoothed his hand down her hair, and ended up at her chin. He smiled manically at her before moving on to me, fear etched on her face.

He again smoothed his hand down my arm before glancing at my… uh you get the point. But after I pointedly glared at him, he backed down, fear flashing behind his eyes for a second. He didn't try anything else as I continued to glare at him, my disgust going up.

"Luke, my friend, these are nice catches", he said, smirking. Piper still looking scared out of her wits and my head filling with a few choice words directed at them. Let's just say that the nicest word I used to describe them was spoiled pig.

"Indeed Isaac, let us discuss this matter in another room", Luke replied. He turned towards us, "I will know if you try to escape and I will catch you and bring you back so don't even try. And maybe your boyfriends would get a little punishment". He laughed manically as he pulled Isaac out of the room.

I quickly left the room, rushing down the flights of stair, leaving a confused and still scared Piper in the room. But not before seeing that they entered a room two rooms in front of the room we were just in. As I finished the seven flights of stairs, I grabbed the cup on the table. I then quickly rushed up the stairs again, pulling Piper out of the room where we just were before entering a room next to the one that Luke and Isaac were in. I then executed my plan, putting the glass up to the wall so I could hear exactly what those two cows were saying. It seemed that they were at the end of their conversation as I heard four words only before silence. But those four words made my blood run cold and let me know that I was doomed.

"…kill Percy and Jason", Luke muttered.

Then I heard silence. Evidently, Piper also heard what they said since she put her head in her hands, determination in her face.

"Annabeth, we have to save them", Piper whispered brokenly.

"I know but first we need to save ourselves", I said, hearing the door to the room Luke and Isaac in open. I quickly pulled her back into the room of doom (I know I have named the room don't judge me).

Maybe one day Piper and I can joke about the room of doom as we sit in rocking chairs in front of a huge retirement house. Maybe one day this will all turn out to be okay. Maybe one day.

But in that one day, I hope that Percy and Jason would be alive.

**A/N 2,000+ words people! Yeet. When I said I was going to write a bit more in my authors note father up the page, I thought I would write like 80 more words, but I ended up writing a thousand more. Anyways, I hope you people liked it. Please review if you liked it! It really does make my day. Also, go check out the Werewolf Queen if you like my style of writing. I strangely don't have writer's block yet but it's probably coming soon. Anyways, does this make up for my 5-day absence? Also do you think I should start another fanfic? I greatly appreciate the support I get from my reviewers! Anyways, I should probably go and do some homework! Thx for reading!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's hunt :)**


	10. The Phone

**A/N thx for reading, remember to review.**

No one's POV:

"Amphitrite", a cold voice resounded in the room. "I don't completely trust your son to complete the job of killing Perseus, but he was easy to convince to do it. Therefore, I am somewhat satisfied".

"Thank you, my lord,", Amphitrite said, gratitude filling her words.

"Very nice. You may now take your revenge on the Perseus boy's mother and I would be able to take my revenge on Poseidon", Lord Kronos declared, laughing manically. "I expect you to watch his every move and make sure he does the job. Isaac is the key to success, Amphitrite. Don't fail me. You are dismissed".

With that, Lord Kronos promptly hung up the phone. Amphitrite sighed, but still very happy that she had satisfied Lord Kronos and that she can finally take revenge on Sally.

Isaac POV (Before Annabeth went to grab the cup):

Luke pulled me into another room, saying, "So, Isaac, my friend who shall you pick?".

"I think the brunette has a prettier face, but the blonde has the better body", I said, happy that I would to be marrying one of two beautiful women.

"I personally like the brunette more, so you are left with the blonde. Their names are Piper and Annabeth", Luke said, smiling.

"You know Luke", my voice lowered to a whisper. "I heard that Percy Jackson lives around here".

Luke stiffened before saying, "Yes he does live here, Annabeth and Piper over there are actually his friends".

I scowled at that, "Well I was maybe thinking to kill Percy…"

"Where does this sudden decision come from", Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

I then told him the story of Mother and her sister and his expression became happier and happier as I went on and on about it.

"You know, your mother actually is the spy for the person I'm working for. I recognize the name. Lord Kronos, who is the person I work for, mentioned it once yesterday over the phone", Luke said, my smile turning into an evil smirk.

"Even better", I said.

Luke then told me the story, "So Kronos had two friends, Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus killed Kronos's wife, Rhea on a plane he was piloting, and Poseidon killed Kronos's child, Hestia in a fire since Poseidon had the chance to save her but didn't. So, Kronos blamed him. Poseidon is your dad and Amphitrite's husband so Kronos didn't want to straight up kill him, so he wanted to kill the thing that would hurt him most, which is his son. He then did some digging and figured out that Zeus was my uncle. He decided to not kill him for the same reason for you and also found out that Zeus loved Jason. So, Kronos wanted Jason and Percy dead but since Percy was harder to kill than Jason, since Jason lives with me, Kronos used most of his time to kill Percy rather than Jason. But now he is impatient, so he wants both dead. So, we have to kill Percy and Jason".

I nodded before grabbing Luke and pulling him back to the room the ladies were waiting in. And I was pleased to see that nothing was different. Annabeth and Piper were still in the room, waiting for us like proper ladies.

"We have made our decisions", I declared, stepping into the room.

Annabeth POV:

Of course, I already knew what the stupid decisions were but that doesn't mean I wasn't nervous. I saw this declaration as if sealing out fates and it was like if I didn't hear him declare who would marry who, Piper and I would avoid the marriage. I know it's a stupid thought, but it was nice to fantasize that it might happen. But right at this moment I was afraid for Percy and Jason's lives rather than this stupid decision.

_Maybe you heard wrong?_ My mind asked. _No probably not, they seem like the people to kill others. But I don't see a valid reason to have them killed._

I knew that I would have to find more information to figure this out and the gear in my mind instantly started turning to figure out a full proof plan.

"So", Isaac's annoying voice jolted me back to reality. "I will marry Annabeth and Luke will marry Piper".

I looked at him, my expression not changing, and he looked kind of taken aback like he expected me to either jump up and down in joy or look scared out of my wits like Piper right now. But I just raised an eyebrow at him and stood there in my same position.

Piper, on the other hand looked down-right freaked out but I saw in her eyes that she was expecting this, she was just having a hard time accepting it.

Isaac looked angry at me and I just smirked since I knew he was angry because I had no reaction whatsoever.

"Now, Annie, come with me, dear", Isaac said, holding out his hand. I had to keep from scowling at Annie, so I didn't give him the satisfaction that I annoyed him. But I just ignored his hand, walking out of the room.

Anger blazed in Isaac's eyes before his hand came down on my face. Let me tell you, it hurt. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, so my expression stayed neutral.

His head came to my ear as he whispered, "One more time Annie and I might just shorten your dear friend Percy's life".

I knew that he was going to anyways, but I was still going to take the threat seriously. I want as much planning time as possible and if Percy and Jason get killed soon, then I won't be able to come up with a plan.

Isaac held out his chubby hand again and I tentatively grabbed on, making a note to myself to wear Piper's silk gloves next time I come here.

Speaking of which, Piper and Luke were conversing in the room as Isaac was convincing me to grab his hand. Well no, let me rephrase that, Luke was talking while Piper looked scared, yet I saw that she had a glazed look in her eyes, like she wasn't really thinking or hearing what Luke was saying. Knowing her, she was probably trying to think of a plan to save Percy and Jason.

"Luke, my friend, we shall escort the ladies back to their homes before their friend gets suspicious", Isaac said.

"Indeed, let us go. But first I shall give a call to Lord K to discuss meeting times", Luke said. Hmm… Lord K. Must be the person they are working for. That made sense. I should've guessed they were working for someone. I don't think that any sane teenager would have been able to come with the idea to kill people by themselves. Then again… Luke and Isaac are very much insane.

I could see Piper worked out the same thing and I could see that she had a plan, seeing the tiny, satisfied smile she had on her face. You can probably tell right now that I am pretty great at reading body language.

Isaac smiled at Luke before dragging me out the door and going to the elevator. Elevator. A freaking elevator. We had to go up 10 flights of stair when we could've taken an elevator? Though, to be fair, it probably made sense. Isaac didn't look like he would _survive _10 flights of stairs.

Anyways, I waited for the elevator to go down, it taking forever. Isaac was just creepily staring at me, like I was a piece of candy, and it was really freaking me out.

Isaac took a step towards me, putting his hands on my waist. I knew exactly what he was doing, and I was very scared. His mouth moved towards mine until…

_Ding!_

Thank God! The elevator doors opened as I stepped away from Isaac's grasp before continuing to follow him to the front of the house. Isaac looked kind of frustrated at me but didn't say anything which was surprising. I thought he would scold me or something. But apparently not, which I thanked God for again. We eventually made it outside, and Isaac turned to look at me with those dirty sea-green eyes.

"Now where were we, dear", he said, lust in his eyes. I knew I could use that to my advantage.

"Dear, we can continue this another time but if we get caught then we may never see each other again", I said, putting on my most dazzling smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that, they wouldn't be able to do a thing, dear", Isaac said back. I started to panic.

"Oh, ok then", I said, very disappointed.

Then that was when I heard, "Come on Isaac, you can do this another time. Even though we can easily take care of the girls' friend and their parents I'd rather not cause unnecessary suspicion".

I, for once thanked Luke for coming at this time.

Luke walked us back to my home, making sure Piper and I stayed silent, even though Piper's eyes darted around, as if in fear. I couldn't blame her. Luke was a pain.

Before walking away Luke said, "Remember that you both are to be up at the same time when I called you today, tomorrow. If you don't, Percy and Jason will be having an early death".

This is when I wish for women's rights for the 100th time. Of course, it wouldn't help much since Luke and Isaac were governor sons so they will most likely be able to talk their way out of any accusation. But still, it might help.

When we went in the house, I found out that there was five minutes before Mother was to call us and Thalia was still sound asleep.

"Annabeth", Piper's soft voice sounded. "I stole the phone".

**A/N Ooh a cliffy. I am evil. Do you think I should describe Percy and Annabeth kissing later on or just saying they did? I just spoiled this but who cares, you were going to know later anyways. Also, who here even reads these A/Ns? I certainly don't read other people's but eh whatever. Leave a review! And check out my other fanfic The Werewolf Queen! Thx for reading peeps! **

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	11. Leo Valdez

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you, guys, so much for all the love you are giving my stories. Should I do another one? I'm probably not going to for a while. But anyways, leave a review, thx for reading.**

Annabeth POV:

"You did what now?", I asked Piper, thinking I heard her wrong.

"I stole it. He just left it in his pocket, and I stole it", Piper breathed heavily, eyes wide, as if she was surprised at herself.

"Piper!", I whispered, panicking. "We can't even do anything with it and when Luke and Isaac find out, we are done for".

"I have a friend", Piper breathed, calming down a bit. "He is great with technology. He can connect the phone to a device and that device can read the most recent message. He told me about the contraption last time I went to see him. We can discover their master".

"But what if they find out?", I asked, calmer yet still panicky. "They would rape us, execute us".

"We must go now", Piper said. "Abandon your duties now, write a note to Thalia, explaining the predicament".

"How will we return the phone?", I asked, getting up to get a piece of paper and a pen. "We would get caught if we snuck in".

"I don't know, I'll figure that out later", Piper whispered.

I finally got the pen and paper and wrote on it, _Thalia. I had to send Piper home since her mother called, saying it was an emergency and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be back. Love you. -Annabeth. _I felt bad for lying to her, but this was the only way.

I then followed Piper out of my house, going to find her friend.

"His name is Leo", Piper breathed as we continued to trek to said Leo's house. "He lives near my house but a bit farther away which is why this is taking so long".

"Seriously, Piper, how are we supposed to bring it back?", I asked.

"I said I don't know. I'll think of something", Piper said in a shaky voice.

And that was when it hit me, the best idea.

"Piper, we can give it to Reyna and make her pretend that Luke lost it in the Castellan estate!", I whispered- said excitedly. "I know where the back door is, and Reyna said that it was usually unlocked so we could just sneak in and go find Reyna. Apparently, it's unlocked since workers have to go in and out for their shifts and there are so many coming and going that security isn't needed. But Reyna told me where her room was, and we could just go there!".

"Great idea, Beth", Piper said, also starting to get excited. Maybe her stealing the phone wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After a few more minutes of walking, I realized that we had arrived. I honestly didn't expect what I saw in front of me as a technology's person's house.

It was a metal shed. It was plain gray and metal, that was it. I expected a technology person to be rich! Since, technology was valued, and people loved it.

Though Piper said it was his house, so I trusted her and followed her in.

And there, in the stack of hay in the corner of the shed was the oddest boy I had ever seen.

He was scrawny, mischievous, yet had a sad aura around him. He was wearing suspenders and had a peaceful look to his elvish features as he lay undisturbed in his sleep.

Of course, those were subconscious thoughts as I walked up to him and kicked him to get him awake. Piper and I were in a huge rush and couldn't wait for an Elf Boy to be sleeping. We needed his service.

"Wha-", he said before I cut him off.

"Look, Leo, Piper and I are in a huge rush that may cost our lives and I need you to show us the most recent conversation on this phone", I said, holding it up.

"Wait wait wait. Back up. Who are you? What are you doing? Why are your lives at risk", Elf Boy said.

"My name is Annabeth, I am Piper's friend", I said, pointing to Piper who was trying to look for something, probably that device that she was talking about earlier. "As for your other questions, I already explained what I am doing and I swear I will tell you why our lives are at risk later".

"Leo, where is that thing that looks like a circle used for hacking?", Piper asked, rummaging around the cluttered place.

"Let me find it", said a tired Leo as he shakily stood up and went to find the circle.

I also decided to join them and after a few minutes a triumphant Leo shouted, "Found it!".

"Great now can you connect it", I hastily asked.

"Patience is a virtue", Leo said as he took up the phone turned it over and ripped it in half. I was beyond horrified. Why would he do that? Did he want to break the phone? What is wrong with him?

"Leo, why'd you do that?", Piper asked, obviously also horrified and panicked.

"It's the only way I can do this", Leo huffed. "And besides, you can put it back together later".

After a few minutes of Leo tapping the circle thing, he handed it to us saying, "I know you ladies are in a rush so you can keep it for now. Remember to return it later though! You can hear what the most recent call was by pressing this button". He pointed to a red button.

"Thanks Leo", Piper shouted as we bolted down the street, on our way to the Castellan estate.

**A/N Well, done. Another Chappie up. Remember to go check out my other two stories, one called the Werewolf Queen and the other one called Falling into Chaos. Leave a review! I will try to update tomorrow but it might not work out so don't count on it. This was a bit of a filler but finally Leo is introduced! Thx for reading!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	12. Return

**A/N PLEASE READ THIS. So, hi. Long time no write eh. I apologize profusely for not updating, I was trying to update my other story, Falling into Chaos (which you should check out by the way). But anyways, here's the update all yall have been waiting for so here you go. So, I would like for you guys to give me suggestions for a new story, which I probably won't be starting for a very long time. But leave a review about that. I'm curious. Anyways, I love you guys so much and leave a review on this story if you liked it, thx for reading.**

Annabeth POV:

"Piper, this is the estate!", I whispered to Piper, before we almost passed it.

"How the heck is it so huge?", Piper asked, stunned.

"Don't swear, God will punish you", I chided. "Also, watch out for workers coming in and out and I'll try to figure out how to sneak into Reyna's room later though I hope she's in the kitchen".

"Oh, as if swearing is the most life-threatening thing right now", Piper said sarcastically.

"Come on. Hurry up", I whisper-yelled, ignoring her comment.

"Fine. I'm coming, calm your blonde head", Piper said.

We soon stumbled our way to the back of the house, me cursing in my head about how the moonlight didn't show at this part of the house. I know, call me a hypocrite, but at least I wasn't saying the words out loud jeez.

After tripping on my own feet a few times, and stumbling into Piper, we finally made it to the back of the house and peeked through the window. And 'lo and behold, there was Jason in all his blonde glory, just sitting there at the kitchen table, Luke nowhere to be seen.

He had a scowl on his face though and cringed every few seconds, which unnerved me.

Piper and I sneaked to the back door, exchanging a few remarks at each other like "stop stepping on me (What? Piper was stepping on my shoe)", or "is that Jason? (this was Piper by the way)" or even "what the frick? (I must admit that was me)".

I silently unlocked the door, praying to God that a worker would not just come barging in behind us (it was weird that there wasn't a worker when we were sneaking towards the house). Apparently, my prayers were answered as I stepped in the house with no problems.

As soon as I did though, I was met with yelling, precisely the words, "Reyna, Hylla, where is my phone? We have a party tonight and I need my phone, you idiots! Where is it." I cringed, especially since we were the cause of the yelling.

I did not only hear that, I also heard the high-pitched scream of Jason, that was thankfully muted by Luke's yelling. I probably would've laughed at that scream if I wasn't so preoccupied.

"What are you guys doing here?", Jason whispered, calming down.

"Hey, Jason", Piper said, curtly. "We, um, have the phone".

"What?", Jason asked, sounding profoundly confused.

"He, um, lost it on the street and uh we were going to Piper's house when we saw it", I stammered, my lying skills clearly needing some work. I could tell Jason didn't believe me and I wouldn't too if I was him, but he thankfully brushed it off and went along with it.

"Ya, um, please give it to him", Piper said, scowling at me for my horrendous lie, "Reyna and Hylla are our friends and I don't want them to be yelled at like this. And also, why were there not workers coming and going through the back door?".

"Ya, I'll do that but there is a party tonight which Luke and a few of his rich friends are attending and the workers have all been around the estate organizing it. But, anyways, I don't exactly like to see my friends hurt either, so I'll go return this phone".

Anyways, Jason left the kitchen to give the phone to Luke and that was our cue to leave.

But just before leaving I heard Jason say, "Found this on the ground in our driveway. You must have dropped it on your way back from Isaac's house". I was suddenly extremely thankful that Jason didn't mention us, probably since he didn't want to mess with Luke's temper when he found out his dear brother was talking to the lady he was "courting for marriage". Also known as me.

Anyways, as soon as we made it out of that h*ll hole, I sighed with relief. Piper was also relieved that we didn't die today as she put her hands together in a thank you to God. I did the same.

"Piper, your google eyes at Jason almost made me barf, slow it down", Yes, I did start talking about her not so subtle crush on Jason as we just escaped from an evil idiot whom is named Luke. It's because I really didn't want to talk about him at all or even think about him.

"I wasn't making googly eyes!", Piper humped, crossing her arms very stubbornly.

"And don't get me started on Percy", Piper snickered evilly at me, watching as my cheeks turned a very bright shade of red.

And that was how our walk back to my house went, exchanging playful banter as we tried to ignore the nagging voice in our heads, stating that our lives will never be the same again.

**A/N Woo. Short chapters, yay. I just felt it was a good place to stop. Sorry it was kinda short but at least I still hit 1000+ words. Anyways, go check out my other fanfics on my profile. Leave a review. Read my author's note above. Sorry for the late update and I love you guys so much, bye. Thanks for reading by the way and stay posted for the updates on all three of my stories.**

**Peace out,**

**Jenny/ Artemis's Hunt**


	13. Percy and Nico

A/N Hi. Leave a review. Thx for reading.

Annabeth POV:

Eventually we reached Piper's house and I waved goodbye to her, made sure she still had the circle Leo gave us, and headed to my own house.

To be honest, I kind of forgot about Thalia and Mother when I entered my house, so I was pretty surprised when I was met with an angry Thalia waiting for me at the front door and a scared mother.

"Oh, if it isn't Annie", Thalia said, crossing her arms as I jumped. "What kind of route did you take to Piper's house that was 1 hour long?".

"Annabeth, sweetie, you had your sister and I very worried, where were you?", Mother said, rubbing her temples in stress.

"Piper's mother came to our house and knocked on the door but only Piper and I heard and when Piper, um, heard some devastating news from her mother, she needed comfort but she uh refused to tell me so I comforted her for a long time after going to her house", I stuttered. I knew Thalia wasn't going to believe me, but I needed to throw off Mother. I looked at my sister with my pleading eyes and she gave me back the "we are talking about this later" look.

But I was just thankful she didn't mention the fact that I was lying.

"Oh, that's fine honey, but remember to wake us up next time you are gone", Mother said, leaving.

When she left the room, I let out a breath.

"Now, Annie, tell me what actually happened", Thalia said, looking expectantly at me.

"Please, Thalia, another time", I said to her, hoping she would drop the subject.

She sighed, "Ok Annie but tell me when you are ready. Also, Nico and Percy are coming over today since Satyr's Haven needed to restock so they have today free. Nico told me last Market Day when Monsieur stuck-up butt dragged you and Piper away".

My eyes immediately brightened at Percy and Nico coming over while saying to Thals, "Well, that is a new insult though I must say it fits Luke pretty well".

_Time skip_

*few more hours later*

When I heard a loud knock on the door and fighting outside, disrupting the peace and quiet of my cooking, I knew that Percy and Nico had come. A second later I heard Thalia's voice yelling at them before them laughing and stomping into the hallway.

"Don't be so mean Thals", Nico's voice rang out through the house.

Thank god that Mother was outside, doing the gardening and harvesting though that is what she does all day anyways.

"Don't be such an idiot, Death Boy", Thalia said back. "Not my fault that you thought it was a good idea to scare me and get slapped across the face".

"Ooh, so you finally acquired a nickname for each other", Percy's said playfully. "Jumping from relationship level 2 to level 5 eh?".

"Says you, lover boy", Thalia said. Typical Thals. "We all know about the way you look at Annabeth, so you really aren't one to talk".

"I don't look at her that w-", Percy started.

"Oh, the lot of you stop acting like a bunch of children. Am I the only sane person here?", I shouted at them as they entered the kitchen.

"Annie, I am the sanest human being in this world", Percy said, coming to stand next to me.

I snorted in an unladylike fashion, "Seaweed is saner than you, calling you seaweed brain is a compliment".

He pouted as Thalia and Nico laughed.

"Well, we shall be leaving you two love birds here since Nico and I have to catch up on music gossip", Thalia said as she dragged Nico away, him asking her why she called it music gossip.

"I swear them two are head over heels each other", Percy said as I nodded.

"Definitely", I said.

"Has Luke tried to bother you?", Percy asked casually. I froze up.

"Why do all our conversations consist of Luke?", I said.

"Answer my question first", Percy shot back.

"Fine, no he hasn't", I said, feeling bad for lying to him. And to add on to that, I suck at lying.

"You're lying, Annabeth", Percy said. I expected him to figure that out but that doesn't mean I'm going to admit that he did. That would be very detrimental.

"No, I'm not", I said, focusing on washing the fruit in my hands. I heard Percy sigh and felt his hand on my arm.

"Come on, Annie, take a break", Percy said.

I knew if I didn't take a break, Percy would be more suspicious, so I left the fruit where it was and sat down on the floor.

Percy sat down next to me and we just sat there in silence, Percy obviously waiting for me to admit I was lying.

"Come on, Annabeth tell me what happened", Percy said. "Did Luke threaten you to marry him? You can tell me anything".

"I told you, he didn't bother me", I said, huffing.

"Annabeth, if he forced you to marry him, I will kill him", Percy said, growling.

"Percy, please leave the subject alone. I can't tell you", I said.

"Annabeth don't keep it bottled up. Tell me what he did, come on", Percy said, taking my hands in his.

I blushed before yanking my hands out of his grip, "Percy, please, just stop".

"Annie-", Percy started.

"Stop, Percy, you'll know eventually", I said. "It's for your own good. You should leave".

"Ok, fine, it's your life but remember you can tell me anything", Percy said, standing up, and walking away, probably to go get Nico.

I heard some shouting, pushing, and the door clicking before silence. Percy and Nico had left. But I still stayed on the floor as Thalia went to continue her chores that consisted of washing the laundry and cleaning.

A/N I was going to make them kiss but then I decided to torture you guys so nope. So, for one of my guest reviews, I was very bothered by. It said that this story was too inappropriate for them, who was a 12-year-old which was probably true. But this story is rated T which means 13+. And its definition means some adult themes, so my mentions of rape is ok in this rating. And besides, it's a real problem in the real world so I guess I'm just unintentionally trying to spread awareness. I don't even swear in my fanfics either, so I don't see the problem. Anyways, leave a review. Thx for reading.

Peace out,

Jenny/ Artemis's Hunt


	14. Author's note (Please read)

**PLEASE READ THIS I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY BUT PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE WROTE.**

**A/N: Yes yes an author's note. Don't worry, I hate myself too.**

** So, let's see. I have spent a million years off of fanfiction not posting anything. What is wrong with me? IDK. Maybe because my writing sucks and I want to kill myself for being such a cringe fest. Therefore, I have to rewrite (hallelujah)! I won't be posting a new chapter from the time period of a month- a year (I know I suck). If you want me to update faster, leave a review. What actually made me stop was the lack of motivation and I had the mindset that: Oh, who cares! No one's gonna like nor read my writing anyways eh. I know, horrible mindset, I do not know what is wrong with me.**

** Anyways, after my little speech over there, please leave a review! Favorite and follow to. It helps me a lot. You wouldn't know the feeling of getting a nice review if you weren't a writer or someone who receives feedback. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this and if you would leave a nice review or a review giving constructive criticism, it would truly mean the world to me. If I would give you some advice, just please do not check out my other stories because they suck just as much, if not more than this story. Thank you again, sorry for being a horrible human being, and wash your hands.**

**Thank you and peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**

**(Sorry!)**


	15. Author's note 2 (please read)

**A/N I know, not an update, I just had to make things clear.**

**So, I'm actually not stopping this story, um, I'm rewriting…? I guess I can't even write an author's note that people can understand (real pat on the back Jenny). Anyways, sorry for that. I was just saying that reviews will help me with rewriting. I'm actually gonna rewrite everything in a huge block of time and update all at once. I'm not really sure if you get updates in your email for rewriting so… I'll just write an author's note to alert you guys. Once I posted the first author's note, my phone was blowing up, which thank you, I'm not sure why you felt compelled to allow me to continue this story and… ok I should probably stop, sorry 'bout that. Also, booklover, I can read your long review. It was very nice, and I love long reviews. As for your friends, thank you. And for everyone else, thank you too.**

** Leave a review, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah. Ok, I expect you have read my other author's note to read this but if you didn't, go read that if you want to hear me ramble. I WANT TO SAY THAT I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY. I had promised you guys to not stop until I finish, and I was telling the truth. I am not discontinuing. I might think my writing sucks, but I know the pain of reading a fanfiction, and BOOM, fanfiction author stops. So, I refuse to do that to you guys, or those who don't think I write about complete shoot. I will probably end up editing my other author's note to make it clear, but right now, I'll stick with this one. Thank you so much for your support, I received some emails with "Please don't discontinue your writing doesn't suck". I agree with the first part- I swear to god I am not discontinuing. As for the second part… go read my first author's note. Also, I'll continue updating, put more effort in my work, and post after I edit the other chapters. Anyways, thank you, sorry for being a horrible human being, love y'all, and wash your hands.**

** Thank you and peace out,**

** Artemis's Hunt :)**

** (Sorry!) **

** Actually now that I think about it… would you rather me edit the other chapters all at once or one by one? Leave a review and I'll pick the majority one. Thank you for supporting me and my stupid writing. **


	16. Author's note 3 (Please read THOROUGHLY)

**A/N So I'm discontinuing this story. JUST KIDDING DON'T KILL ME. So, yes, I am stopping THIS story since I have posted a new story called Respect Rewrite. It has a totally different plot with the same... concept so go check that out and review. I decided to post one by one chapters since all the people who reviewed on that said to do that. So... we have a unanimous vote! Review, favorite, and follow, blah, blah, blah. Please review. I stop writing if I don't get motivation (as you guys have learned). If you want me to rewrite this story with the same plot, then review on that. Not sure if I'm gonna do it... but if enough people review on that, I promise I will. And I don't break promises. So sorry for being a horrible human being, The Werewolf Queen and Falling into Chaos chapter will be up soon (hallelujah)! They will most likely be the same plot but idk. Love you guys. Thank you so much. **

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt**

**Jenny**


	17. Author's note (again)

**A/N Let us try this again. **

**I have posted another story called Respect (Rewrite) which is up on my profile right now. So, go to my profile and you will find it. I've decided to post chapters one by one so you guys can get it sooner. And please review on that. It is a totally different plot and if you want the same plot rewrite, review about that here.**

**Hope that made some things clear**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt**

**Jenny**

**Thank you!**


End file.
